


Hero Worship

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Drinking, Kink Meme, M/M, top!Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is as much a hero as the Trio -- and Harry decides his friend needs an award all his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Hero Worship” in the Gryffindor Boys Kink Meme at gryffboys_kink. The prompt stated ‘More on the fluff side, sex or no is up to up to you’ – I’m not sure how fluffy this is, but hope it satisfies.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. I make no money from this, nor is any copyright harm intended. Harry Potter, all ideas, and related characters are the sole property of JK Rowling.

“Y’know, I awa… _hiccup_ …awaays a’mired you.”

“You’re mad… _burp_ …and drunk.”

“I been called that, y’know…an’…an’ I’m not as think as you drunk I am.”

“Ha-…Ha-… _burp_ …sorry. Haarry, I think we’re both drunker ‘an we think,” Neville slurred. “’Sides, wha’s ‘ere t’ a’mire ‘bout me?”

Harry swivelled his head to look at Neville. Harry had cast an Invisibility Charm on the Quidditch pitch, where they were sitting and leaning against the base of the Gryffindor stands; the two shared a rather large bottle of Blue Bat Gin, which was almost empty but now in Neville’s possession. The two had snuck away from the castle, which they’d both helped – along with many dozens of others – to repair, and from what their classmates had begun calling Year Seven-point-One. The war had interrupted their education, and all who would have been seventh years during that time were allowed back to finish school and sit for their NEWT exams. Neville and Harry chose to celebrate their better-than-expected results.

“Wha’s t’ a’mire?! Seven…no, eigh’…yeah, eigh’ years ago, you stood up t’ me an’ Ron an’ Her-…Her-… _hiccup_ …sorry, her…an’ ya won Gryffindor the House Cup. Y’know, it’d been wicked to have that tonight!” Harry snorted. “Gettin’ drunk outta the House Cup!” He sniggered. “An’ all those times ya stood up t’ tha’ git Malfoy… you’re worth more than twelve dozen of Malfoy, y’know tha’, right? The way ya jumped into Dumbledore’s Army…an’ jus’ las’ year ya wiped out th’ last o’ Volleymor’…” Harry squinted and leaned in closer to Neville, “An’ ya awaays jus’ seemed t’ know who you were.”

Neville’s head lolled forward, almost bumping foreheads with Harry. “Yep. You’re drunk, Potter. Drunk an’ mad as rabbits.” Neville let his head bump into Harry’s and they swayed against each other. “I may have helped some, but you took out Vol – I still can’t say his name. I never knew who I was…not until the DA, an’ that was because of you and Herm-…” Neville burped again, but this time right in Harry’s face. He jerked his head backward from embarrassment causing Harry to collide against his chest.

“Nev, you always had the ability,” Harry drawled as he slid upward to look his friend eye-to-eye, “an’ I wasn’t half the roommate or friend I shoulda been. You’re as much a hero as any of us…and it’s time you got some glory.” Harry inched forward to press his lips against Neville’s.

Neville, in an attempt to protest – though, if he were truthful it wasn’t about the kiss but the hero part – opened his lips which allowed Harry to deepen and intensify the kiss. That started to change Neville’s mind about protesting anything. The kiss was beyond compare to the tepid, awkward kisses Neville had experienced before…all two of those. There was strength and urgency, heat and just-right moisture in the kiss. Neville realised, even in the gin-infused moment, those qualities were on both sides of the kiss.

All too soon for Neville, Harry slipped backward breaking the kiss. “Come here, hero,” Harry rasped, “it’s time for your award.” Harry grasped Neville’s hand as he stood, pulling the other Gryffindor to his feet, and led them to the centre of the Quidditch pitch. “Just stand here and hold on,” Harry warned as he made a quick, intricate motion with his wand hand.

Suddenly, Neville was rising into the air; he reached out to steady himself. He was surprised to find his hands grabbing onto something like handrails. He looked down to see he was standing on a platform, a pedestal; at his feet, Harry knelt on a scarlet pillow with gold piping trim and tassels. Just as suddenly as the pedestal appeared and lifted them above the surface of the pitch, Neville felt fingers undoing his belt and opening his flies. Neville’s blue-gray eyes locked onto Harry’s green eyes.

“Please, Neville…let me make you feel like a hero,” Harry rasped as he exposed the other young man. “Oh, **this** is something heroic,” Harry gasped as he examined the rapidly rising shaft in his hand. Though just-about-average length, Neville’s prick was exceptionally thick; Harry’s fingers didn’t meet along the underside. Undaunted, and without waiting for permission or approval, Harry dove onto Neville’s hardness.

“Yessss, Harry,” the sturdy blond Gryffindor hissed, “suck me…see if you can take it.” Neville, had his mind been thinking instead of reeling in pleasure, would have been shocked at his words. He was mesmerised watching Harry struggle, yet enjoy, the task he’d set himself. “Open wider, Harry…you can take it. You’re going to.”

Neville threaded his fingers into Harry’s perpetually messy black hair and pulled his friend’s face closer to his own hips. Their eyes were locked together, neither breaking the gaze, though Harry’s eyes were watering. Neville’s grip tightened, his hips pressed forward, and his hands urged Harry’s mouth deeper. “Start swallowing, Harry, you’re getting all of it…,” Neville growled as he ploughed full-length into Harry’s mouth and came.

Later as they staggered back to the castle, Harry asked, “Maybe…maybe I can do that again sometime?”

“Any time you want, Harry,” Neville chuckled. “Maybe next time you can be the hero. We could take turns, you know.” He continued with a wicked grin and a gleam in his eyes, “There are some other adventures we could try.”


End file.
